


Schichten

by callisto24



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Leario AU, Gegenwart, Kink-Poker: siehe Prompts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Kink Poker auf Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel zu den Prompts: Romantischer Abend, Erniedrigung, Elektro-Stimulation

Titel: Schichten  
Fandom: Da Vincis Demons AU  
Rating: NC-17  
Handlung: Leario AU, Gegenwart, siehe Prompts  
Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Kink Poker auf Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel zu den Prompts: Romantischer Abend, Erniedrigung, Elektro-Stimulation  
Warnungen: Porn, Kinks  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient. 

 

*

 

"Girolamo Riario." Sein Name rollte über die Zunge Leonardo da Vincis, als sei er Musik, eine Sinfonie oder mehr. Und der Blick des Mannes, der über seinen Körper wanderte, als beabsichtige er, ihn Schicht für Schicht zu entkleiden, danach in Honig zu tauchen und abzulecken, sprach eine deutliche Sprache.   
Riario blieb still, bewahrte Haltung, wie er es gelernt und jahrzehntelang geübt hatte. Er war seinem Teil an Künstlern begegnet, kannte jeden Versuch Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen, Eindruck zu schinden, alles zu versuchen, um nur eines ihrer Werke zu verkaufen. Künstler waren bessere Huren, so hatte es ihm sein Vater beigebracht und Riario fand dessen Meinung stets bestätigt.   
Da Vinci hielt das Glas mit teurem Champagner in der rechten Hand, den kleinen Finger abgespreizt. Er lehnte gegen eine der Säulen des Ausstellungsraumes und wirkte alles in allem affektierter als es in einer Umgebung wieder dieser überhaupt möglich sein sollte.   
Nun gut, es war seine Ausstellung, er mochte herumlaufen und sich benehmen, wie er es wollte. Riario konnte damit umgehen.   
Leonardos Stab hatte bereits vor Monaten die Räume von Riarios Vater gebucht und der, wie stets darauf bedacht, seinen Sohn im letzten Augenblick mit den lächerlichsten Aufgaben zu betrauen, Girolamo im letzten möglichen Moment von dieser neuen Verpflichtung informiert. Gelegentlich ertappte Riario sich dabei, ketzerische Gedanken zu hegen, was die strenge und diktatorische Unternehmensführung seines Erzeugers anging. Doch in diesem Augenblick war der Vater das Letzte, was ihn beschäftigte.   
Da Vinci mit seinem langen, seltsam strähnigen Haar, dem angedeuteten Bart, dem weit offenstehenden Hemd und der engen Lederhose, wirkte wie das Klischee des extrovertierten Künstlers. Dennoch erinnerte Riario sich nicht auch von den dazugehörigen Skandalen oder Auffälligkeiten gehört zu haben. Es schien nicht so, als läge es in da Vincis Interesse, seine Person neben seiner Kunst als Produkt zu verkaufen, wie es viele seiner Zeitgenossen zu tun pflegten. Girolamo gab es ungern zu, passte die Erkenntnis doch so gar nicht mit seiner Auffassung von da Vincis Charakter zusammen, aber es sah ganz aus, als zöge der es für gewöhnlich vor, seine Werke für sich sprechen zu lassen. Eine ungewohnte Mischung aus Elementen der Moderne und Techniken der Renaissance schuf durchweg interessante und in sich stimmige Interpretationen der Realität, deren Faszination sich auch Riario nicht entziehen konnte.   
"Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr gut", fuhr Leonardo fort und legte den Kopf schief. "Ein Umstand, den zu ändern, ich nicht abgeneigt wäre."   
Riario kniff die Lider zusammen. "Die Vernissage läuft gut", erwiderte er. "Sollten Sie Wert darauf legen, dass es die kommenden Tage so bleibt, empfehle ich, dass Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ihre Klientel konzentrieren."   
Leonardo lächelte. Seine Augen schimmerten in einem warmen Braunton. Riario war nicht sicher, ob auch ein wenig Grün in der Farbe mitschwang. Nicht, dass dies eine Bedeutung für ihn enthielte.   
"Ich habe von Ihnen gehört, Girolamo Riario", sagte da Vinci, als habe er Riarios Worte nicht vernommen. "Doch bei all den Gerüchten über Ihre Talente, ihre Fähigkeiten und Ihr Geschick in der Durchführung schwieriger Verhandlungen und komplizierter Geschäftsabschlüsse, wurde niemals deutlich genug herausgehoben, welch eine interessante Erscheinung Sie darstellen."   
Riario hob sein Kinn. "Das kann ich meinerseits zurückgeben."   
Leonardo lachte, stellte sein Glas ab, kam einen Schritt näher. Seine Stimme wurde leiser. "Oh, ich weiß, dass ich attraktiv bin. Und ich schäme mich nicht, es zu zeigen."   
Er flüsterte beinahe, seine Lippen näherten sich Riarios Ohr. "Aber warum jemand wie du seinen Körper unter Schichten von Kleidung versteckt, zugeknöpft bis obenhin, das sehe ich nicht ein. Es sei denn, du legst Wert darauf, die Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Augen zu lenken."   
Riario bemühte sich, nicht zurückzuweichen. "An meinen Augen ist nichts Besonderes", erklärte er, verspürte den gewohnten Ärger in sich aufsteigen, der ihn gerne ergreifen wollte, machte sich jemand über die Größe derselben lustig, nannte ihn ein Mädchen aus einem Manga Comic.   
"Nichts Besonderes?" Da Vinci hob beide Augenbrauen. "Sie sind wie dunkle Seen, dominieren dein Gesicht, verleihen deiner Erscheinung Tiefe. Ich würde dich gerne zeichnen. Erst mit Kohle, dann Tinte. Am besten als Ganzkörperakt."   
"Wie bitte?" Riario blinzelte, verfluchte sich zugleich. Jetzt hatte da Vinci ihn doch erwischt, ihn gekonnt aus der Fassung gebracht.   
"Fürs Erste nehme ich aber auch ein Abendessen", setzte der gleich nach und als wolle er ihn noch mehr irritieren, nahm er Riarios Arm und ergriff mit seiner freien Hand Riarios, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.   
"Morgen nach der Ausstellung. Meine Leute sind dann auch erschöpft, lassen mich zufrieden. Ich lasse uns etwas kommen." Sein Gesicht näherte sich Riarios und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick glaubte der, dass Leonardo ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen wollte.   
"Zehn Uhr", wisperte der jedoch nur. "Ich werde warten."   
Dann ließ er ihn los und als Riario sich umsah, hatte niemand den Austausch bemerkt, standen sie verdeckt genug in einem schattigen Winkel, verborgen von Säulen, weit genug entfernt von den Ausstellungsstücken. Da Vinci handelte durchaus überlegt, das musste er ihm zugestehen. 

*

Girolamo räusperte sich, als Leonardo die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Nur ein Stockwerk über den Ausstellungsräumen, in dem Gebäude, das für jene kulturellen Events vorgesehen war, die Riarios Vater benutzte, um seinen Ruf aufzuwerten.   
„Ich bin nur hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du nicht unnötig warten musst.“ Er hatte seine Hände in die Taschen des Mantels geschoben, denselben bereits geschlossen und einen Schal umgelegt. Es war eine Frage der Höflichkeit, so hatte er sich gesagt. Und da die Verkäufe gut liefen, wäre sein Vater sicher nicht einverstanden, wenn er einen vielversprechenden Gast und Kunden verärgerte.   
Wieder trug da Vinci sein Hemd offen. Das Weiß des Stoffes bildete einen fesselnden Kontrast zu der braungebrannten Brust, den dunklen Haaren, die hervor lugten. Riario versuchte, es zu vermeiden, doch als sein Blick Leonardos traf, wurde ihm klar, dass der das Ziel seiner Aufmerksamkeit durchaus bemerkt hatte. Er lächelte, ein wenig zu arrogant, zu selbstgefällig. Braune Locken fielen auf seine Schultern und seine Augen glitzerten. Riario fragte sich einen Moment, wie da Vinci das anstellte, als er sich bereits am Arm ergriffen und in den Raum gezogen fühlte.   
Er hätte sich wehren können, sicherlich. Stark genug, geschickt und trainiert genug in den Kampfkünsten war er durchaus. Aber etwas, vielleicht Diplomatie, vielleicht auch anderes, hielt ihn zurück. 

Der Raum war schwach beleuchtet, nur Kerzen verströmten ein weiches, angenehmes Licht. Erst nach einem Augenblick erkannte Riario, dass auch die verdeckten Lichter an den Wänden eingeschaltet waren, verhinderten, dass es zu dunkel wurde. Als er wieder zu da Vinci sah, lächelte der, leckte provozierend über seine Lippe.   
"Das meinst du nicht so", sagte er selbstsicher und Riario wusste nichts zu entgegnen. Wollte eventuell auch nicht, denn wann sonst kam es vor, dass er sich von einem Menschen derart verunsichern ließ? Mit Ausnahme des Vaters. Doch das hier war nicht sein Vater. Der Mann war jung, höchstens in seinem Alter. Er besaß keine Macht. Seine einzige Fähigkeit, soweit er es bislang beurteilen konnte, bestand im Malen von Bildern.   
Da Vinci lächelte immer noch. "Ich weiß, was du denkst."   
Riario schürzte die Lippen, gewann seine Haltung zurück. "Das bezweifle ich." Er ließ seine Stimme leise klingen, teilnahmslos. Eine Technik, die selten ihre Wirkung verfehlte. Vor allem im Gegenüber mit Menschen, die derart von sich eingenommen waren, wie da Vinci es zu sein schien.   
Leonardos Blick, das Kräuseln seines Nasenrückens bewies, dass der auf subtile Andeutungen nicht reagierte.   
"Sieh her", kommandierte er auch prompt, legte eine Hand zwischen Riarios Schulterblätter und schob ihn voran. Und obwohl Riario es eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, angefasst und herumgeschubst zu werden, folgte er doch der Richtung. Etwas war mit Leonardo, etwas eigentümlich Attraktives. Das ihn anzog und nicht losließ. Das ihm verbot, seinem ursprünglichen Plan Folge zu leisten, zu gehen und nie wieder an ihn zu denken.   
"Lass mich dir helfen." Da Vincis Atem wehte gegen seinen Hals, während der hinter ihm stand, ihn umfasste und die Knöpfe seines Mantels öffnete. Sie standen direkt vor einem opulent ausgestatteten Tisch, bedeckt von einer Ansammlung exquisiter Köstlichkeiten. Riarios Lieblingswein war bereits geöffnet und dekantiert, erfüllte die Luft mit seinem reichhaltigen Duft.   
"Ich dachte, wir bereiten uns einen romantischen Abend." Leonardos Lippen bewegten sich immer noch nahe an seinem Ohr, und obwohl Riario sonst sehr darauf achtete, dass seine Kleidung sorgfältig zusammengelegt oder aufgehängt wurde, schenkte er Mantel und Schal keinen Blick, nachdem da Vinci ihm beides abgenommen hatte. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen und sein Magen grummelte, fiel ihm doch gerade erst ein, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte.   
"Ich habe mich erkundigt", sagte da Vinci, immer noch dieses selbstsichere Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Es war nicht leicht, du scheinst deine Vorlieben gerne unter Verschluss zu halten. Aber mir fiel doch das eine oder andere ein, von dem ich zu hoffen wage, dass du ihm nicht widerstehen kannst."   
Automatisch schüttelte Riario den Kopf. "Das ist nicht die Art, wie ich meine Zeit verbringe."   
"Als ob ich das nicht wüsste." Leonardo flüsterte wieder und nun befanden sich seine Finger an Riarios Hemdkragen und er öffnete den obersten Knopf. Anstatt ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, schloss Riario die Augen und ergab sich der Berührung. Auf einmal fühlte er sich des Kampfes so müde, der ständigen Anstrengung, Haltung zu bewahren, eine Maske zu zeigen, seine Aufgabe bis zur Perfektion zu erfüllen. War es nicht das? Sein Leben? Ein einziger Kampf? Und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, warum er eigentlich kämpfte. Oder um was. 

"Aber ich denke, dass wir eine Chance haben, gemeinsam herauszufinden, womit du deine Zeit verbringen möchtest."   
Riario blieb still, auch als Leonardos Lippen sein Ohr berührten, dort verharrten. Als er dessen Brust, dessen Hitze in seinem Rücken spürte, und sich etwas regte, dem er seit langer Zeit bereits keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt hatte. Eine Wärme, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte, seinen Unterleib erhitzte, seine Hosen eng erscheinen ließ. Enger noch als sie tatsächlich waren. Er bewegte sich auch nicht, als Leonardos Lippen über seinen Hals glitten, als dessen Zähne sich in seinen Nackenmuskel senkten. Nicht zubissen, aber dennoch Schmerz verursachten, und die Wärme in seinem Unterleib verwandelte sich in eine Explosion. Unwillkürlich zuckte sein Becken und er hört Leonardo lachen. Geschockt und verärgert riss er sich los, drehte sich zu dem anderen um, doch bevor er ihm eine Anschuldigung entgegen schleudern konnte, hatte der bereits wieder den Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen, fuhren dessen flinke Hände unter sein Hemd, über seine Brust, berührten seine Nippel, und er sog hörbar die Luft ein.   
"Ich weiß, was du willst, was du brauchst", wisperte Leonardo und Riario konnte nicht antworten. Still wurde es in ihm, eigentümlich still und er wartete, wartete darauf, dass Leonardo weitersprach, dass er handelte, die Führung übernahm. Und selbst das kam so überraschend, dass er sich nicht wehren, nicht gegen den Impuls handeln konnte, der ihm befahl, sich dem Mann vor ihm, den er nicht kannte, unterzuordnen.   
Leonardos Lippen wanderten bis zu seiner Schulter. Clevere Hände streiften sein Hemd ab, und noch ehe Riario begriff, befand er sich auf den Knien. Sein Hemd hing noch in der Hose, doch die spannte und er wand sich unbehaglich. Leonardos Finger bohrten sich in seine Schulter, hielten ihn auf dem Boden und er konnte den Kopf nicht heben, sah lediglich Leonardos Hose, dessen bloße Füße auf dem weichen Teppich.   
"Du wirst mir gehorchen", wisperte Leonardo, und es klang alles andere als drohend. Vollkommen anders als jeder Befehl, den seit Vater jemals ihm gegenüber geäußert hatte. Riario zitterte vor Erwartung, verstand nicht, warum sein Herz raste, warum es in seinem Unterleib vor Verlangen pochte.   
"Du willst es", fuhr Leonardo fort. "Du bist ein Sklave deines Verlangens. Nicht wert in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt zu werden."   
Riario sah auf bei diesen Worten, blinzelte verblüfft, begegnete jedoch nur dem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck Leonardos. Der beugte sich zu ihm hinab, legte eine Hand an seine Wange. "Gib es zu, Girolamo", flüsterte er. "Du bist es nicht wert mit mir an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Mit irgendjemandem an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Dein Platz ist niedriger, geringer. Und du musst ihn dir verdienen."   
Es war nicht so, als begriffe Riario nicht, was hier geschah. Er kannte dieses Spiel, wenngleich nicht aus eigener Erfahrung. Was er nicht kannte, war die Reaktion, die sein Körper auf Leonardos Worte hin zeigte. Was ihn überraschte, war die Erregung, die sich seiner bemächtigte, das Blut, das in sein Gesicht stieg. Er kannte dies von sich nicht, wusste nicht, ob es sich um Ärger aufgrund von da Vincis Unverfrorenheit handelte oder um eine andere Emotion, die er bislang tief in der Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins begraben hatte.   
Vielleicht war es Neugierde, die ihn davon abhielt, einfach aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Vielleicht war es auch der Anblick da Vincis. Wie der lächelnd auf ihn hinunter sah, ihm das kastanienbraune Haar so weich und schmeichelnd ins Gesicht fiel, die Lippen voll, die Haut im Kerzenlicht schimmerte, da dachte Riario für einem Moment, dass ihm nie zuvor ein schönerer Mensch begegnet sei. Und dass dieser Augenblick es wert war, ihn festzuhalten. Er sah Leonardo an und der erwiderte den Blick. Sein warmes Lächeln widersprach der Festigkeit, mit der er Riario immer noch auf seinen Knien hielt, nicht mit Brutalität, aber mit Deutlichkeit. Und Riario begriff, dass es diese Deutlichkeit war, die ihn hielt, die klare Verteilung der Rollen.   
Als habe der lange Blick Leonardos Theorie bestätigt, so nickte er kurz, griff dann nach einer Art Gürtel und bevor Riario sich vollkommen klar über das Geschehen wurde, hatte er diesen um seinen Hals geschlungen und geschlossen, die daran befestigte Kette um das Tischbein geschlungen.   
Ein Teil Riarios, ein gehöriger Teil, wollte protestieren, wollte es wirklich, doch da beugte Leonardo sich wieder zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Mit Lippen so warm und weich, wie eigentlich kein Mann sie besitzen sollte. Leonardos Hände öffneten den obersten Knopf von Riarios Hose, berührten das Fleisch darunter durch die Boxershorts, verursachten Schauer, die Riarios Wirbelsäule hinabliefen.   
"Das genügt fürs erste." Leonardo erhob sich wieder, und ohne Riario zu beachten, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, schenkte sich von dem Wein ein. Erst nachdem er getrunken hatte, wandte er sich wieder zu Riario um, der auf den Knien geblieben war, sich in die Unterlippe biss, bis es schmerzte. Es war erniedrigend und zugleich bebte ein Teil von ihm vor Erwartung. Oh ja, er wusste, worauf das hinauslief und seltsam genug, er verspürte nicht den kleinsten Rest eines Widerstandes, einer Entgegnung oder auch nur einer Frage. Als fielen alle Zweifel von ihm ab, während er auf seinen Knien näher zum Tisch rutschte, Leonardo betrachtete, die Perfektion, die Verlockung des Körpers vor ihm bewunderte.   
"Guter Junge." Leonardo tätschelte seinen Kopf, ließ seine Finger durch Riarios Haar gleiten, packte ihn plötzlich an seinem Schopf, riss grob daran, bis Riarios Hals sich ihm offenbarte. Leonardo lächelte, streifte mit dem Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand Riarios Lippen, sein Kinn, die Haut darunter. Riario schluckte und Leonardo lachte, nahm dann sein Glas und führte es an Riarios Lippen.   
"Trink", befahl er und obwohl Riario sich mühte, konnte er nicht schnell genug schlucken, quoll die rote Flüssigkeit wieder aus seinem Mund, rann seinen Hals und seine Brust hinab.   
Leonardo sah ihn an, zog die Nase kraus, atmete aus. Riario starrte auf die Wölbung, die sich in dessen enger Hose bildete und mit einem Mal war er es der lächelte. War er es, der die Oberhand zu erhalten schien.   
Als spürte da Vinci es ebenfalls, seufzte der, während er sich zu ihm lehnte, über seine Lippen leckte, nahe genug bei ihm blieb, dass sie einen Atem teilten.   
"Du machst es mir nicht leicht", wisperte er. "Ich habe es gleich gesehen. Du reagierst darauf, dominiert zu werden. Doch nicht ausschließlich. Und vielleicht, vielleicht bin ich nicht der Richtige dafür."   
Das kam unerwartet, bedachte er, wie selbstbewusst Leonardo sich bislang gezeigt hatte, und Riario packte dessen Handgelenk, starrte ihn bittend an. "Versuche es", sagte er heiser. Und es war, als ob nicht er selbst spräche, sondern jemand in seinem Inneren, den er bislang wohlweislich versteckt gehalten hatte. Jemand, von dem niemand etwas wissen sollte. Niemand, mit Ausnahme von Leonardo.   
Der presste seine Lippen auf Riarios und der öffnete sie dankbar und hungrig. Fühlte sich auf einmal so hungrig, so durstig, wie er es nie zuvor gewesen war. Nicht in herkömmlichem Sinne, nicht auf die Art, die er selbst kannte. Sondern hungrig nach Berührung, danach überwältigt zu werden, danach, sich selbst in jemand anderem zu verlieren.   
"Ich weiß etwas." Leonardo keuchte, als ihre Münder sich voneinander trennten. Rasch befreite er Leonardo von dem Gürtel und zog ihn hoch, schob ihn einen Raum weiter und zu dem Bett, dass sich bislang hinter der halb geöffneten Tür verborgen hatte. Ein Doppelbett, bedeckt von einem samtenen, dunklen Überzug. Kerzen brannten an den Seiten und auch hier schien ein schwaches Licht, sorgte dafür, dass die Konturen ineinander verschwammen.   
Ehe Riario sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken, Leonardo zog an seiner Hose, befreite ihn mit einer raschen, heftigen Bewegung. Seine Schuhe fielen mit dem Kleidungsstück auf den Boden und er streckte die Arme zur Seite aus, fühlte den Stoff auf seiner Haut, Leonardos Hände auf seinem Körper. Warum er auf einmal so vollkommen nackt war, begriff er nicht unbedingt, erhob allerdings auch keine Einwände, als Leonardo sich aufrichtete und mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit die eigene Kleidung abstreifte. Riario stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und leckte sich herausfordernd über die Lippen. Wenigstens einen Teil des Spieles vermochte er auch zu spielen.   
Doch Leonardo schnalzte mit der Zunge, schüttelte ablehnend sein Haar zurück, bevor er auf allen Vieren über Riario kroch und zu dem seitlichen Nachttisch herüberlangte. Er wühlte ein wenig in einer Schublade, zog dann eine schwarze Schachtel heraus, legte sie neben sich auf die Matratze. "Du bist weit entfernt davon, hier die Initiative zu ergreifen", sagte er dann und presste seine Lippen auf Riarios, öffnete dessen Mund mit seinem, erkundete mit seiner Zunge das Innere. Als er ihre Lippen von einander löste, fühlte Riario sich atemlos und kraftlos. Als Leonardo seine Beine auseinanderschob, dazwischen kniete und seine Hände über Riarios Brust und Seiten gleiten ließ, keuchte er leise, bewegte sein Becken der sich nähernden Hand entgegen. Doch Leonardo ergriff plötzlich seine Knie, hob die an, stellte seine Füße flach auf die Matratze, schob ihm zugleich ein Kissen unter den Po. Riario ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken, seine Arme ausgebreitet liegen. Spürte, dass Leonardo zurückwich, fühlte die Luft, den freien Raum zwischen ihnen als unangenehme Leere.   
Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Schachtel durchschnitt die Stille und Riario schloss die Augen.   
"Das wird dir gefallen", flüsterte Leonardo, der Atem warm an seinem Ohr, dessen Körper über ihm. Und dann spreizten Finger seinen Eingang, feucht und kühl, verteilten eine Substanz um ihn und dann in ihn hinein. Er presste seinen Kopf in das Kissen, öffnete die Lippen, atmete. Lange war es her gewesen, lange genug, dass er sich kaum erinnerte. Bedeutungslos wie alle seine intimen Erlebnisse. Im Geheimen, verboten, getränkt von der Sorge, der Vater könne davon erfahren. Sein Vater, der Homosexualität für Sünde und verworfen hielt.   
Geschickte Finger massierten sein Inneres und nun stöhnte er und sein Unterleib zuckte. Eine Hand presste diesen in die Matratze zurück und dann entzogen sich die Finger. Doch was nun geschah, war noch seltsamer. Leonardo veränderte nicht seine Position, unternahm keine Anstalten, in ihn einzudringen.   
Riario zitterte, biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Hände griffen in die Decke und als er tatsächlich etwas an seinem Eingang spürte, spreizte er die Beine weiter. Wieder war es ein Finger, doch tastete der sich nur vorwärts, um sich gegen die empfindlichste Stelle in seinem Inneren zu pressen. Zweimal rieb der über seine Prostata und Riario zuckte. Leonardo lachte leise und dann führte er etwas anderes in ihn ein und presste es genau an diese Stelle. Riario bewegte sich ausweichend, doch Leonardo schlug kurz gegen sein Knie und er blieb still, öffnete die Augen.   
Leonardo lächelte auf ihn herab, sein Finger immer noch in ihm, den harten kühlen Gegenstand am Platz haltend. Dann legte er einen schwarzen Schalter auf Riarios Brust. Ein Kabel führte zwischen seine Beine. Und als Leonardo den Schalter betätigte, da zuckten Blitze in seinem Inneren, da brannte und vibrierte es, presste, drängte gegen seine Prostata. Zwischen Schmerz und Ekstase gefangen heulte Riario auf, sein Becken hob sich an, blieb oben. Winzige, unaufhörliche Stromschläge ließen ihn zucken und stöhnen, hörten nicht auf, gaben nicht nach. Leonardo lachte und etwas geschah, die Intensität wurde stärker. Riarios Schwanz ragte steil in die Höhe. Er schrie, während seine Prostata unaufhörlich massiert, stimuliert, gereizt wurde.   
"Es ist phänomenal, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Leonardo. "Ich habe es entwickelt. Aber zu zweit ist es erheblich besser." Er begann seinen Finger in Riario zu bewegen, rieb über die Stelle und der schrie auf und kam. In diesem Moment entfernte Leonardo die Vorrichtung, und während Riario noch bebte, drang er in ihn ein und begann mit harten, langen Stößen. Schneller wurden sie und Riario klammerte sich an ihm fest, erlebte die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus mit Leonardos Schwanz in sich, mit dessen schließlich unregelmäßigerem Rhythmus. Bis der ins Stocken geriet und schließlich ganz aufhörte. Riario sah Leonardo an, die nackte Brust, die starken Arme, das lange Haar, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, und er wünschte sich, noch einmal kommen zu dürfen, seufzte dann und schloss die Augen.   
Leonardo sank neben ihm in die Matratze. Riario lauschte auf dessen Bemühungen, das Kondom zu entsorgen, lächelte leicht.   
"Ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen, oder?" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und Leonardo lag neben ihm, aufgestützt auf einen Arm, während die freie Hand über Riarios Brust glitt, als teste sie bereits eine Möglichkeit, diese aus Stein, Ton oder mit Farbe nachzubilden. Sein Blick musste ihn verraten haben, denn Leonardo lachte wieder.   
"Na komm schon, du weißt, wie du aussiehst. Es ist mir tatsächlich ein ungelöstes Rätsel, warum du all diese Perfektion unter so vielen Schichten Stoff versteckst."   
Riario wandte den Blick ab und Leonardo beugte sich zu ihm und küsste seinen Hals, legte dann seinen Kopf an Riarios Schulter.   
"Mach dir nichts vor", flüsterte er dann. "Du wirst mich nicht so schnell wieder los. Wie schon erwähnt, weiß ich über dich Bescheid, neige dazu, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Das bedeutet, dass ich nach den vielen Lagen Stoff auch die anderen Hüllen entfernen werde, hinter denen du dich verbirgst.“   
Riario dachte an seinen Vater, an seine Scham, seine Furcht vor Unvollkommenheit, davor, sich eine Blöße zu geben, davor, zu verlieren. Und er öffnete seine Augen, betrachtete die Decke des Raumes, die lebendigen Muster entworfen von Kerzenlicht und Schatten.   
„Das könnte mir gefallen“, sagte er leise und wunderte sich über seine Antwort. Wunderte sich jedoch nicht über den Kuss, den Leonardo ihm schenkte und der ihre Abmachung besiegelte. 

 

Ende


End file.
